Conventionally, GNSS systems, such as GPS and Galileo, are used in, for example, positioning by receiving positioning signals from a plurality of GNSS satellites and demodulating the positioning signals.
With such a GNSS receiving apparatus, it is required to select only the positioning signals serving as target signals, from reception signals, and acquire and track the positioning signals. For example, according to Patent Document 1, a threshold is set for a CN of a reception signal, and positioning signals to be used in acquiring and tracking are selectively acquired.
Further, as a method of detecting the unnecessary signal other than the positioning signals serving as the target signals, according to Patent Document 2, an unnecessary signal is determined to exist when over a predetermined number of spectral peaks of the reception signal are detected.